This invention relates to a method of recognizing a pattern and more particularly, of recognizing different perspective views or images (i.e., differences in tilt and/or rotation and/or magnification, hereinafter referred to as "multivariant views") of the same object (hereinafter referred to as "intraclass patterns").
On most pattern recognition problems, multivariant views or images of the intraclass pattern type must be recognized, and discrimination between multiobjects (i.e., different, but similar, objects) must also be maintained. Such pattern recognition problems arise in missile guidance, product line inspection, and elsewhere.
Prior approaches to the multivariant intraclass pattern recognition problem, and to the multiobject pattern recognition problem, have utilized multiple matched spatial filters (hereinafter a single said filter will be referred to as a "MSF"), extensive postprocessing of the matrix output from a multichannel correlator, and other non-MSF techniques.
What is needed in the art is a method of recognizing multivariant views of intraclass patterns, while maintaining discrimination between multiobjects, without requiring multiple MSFs or extensive postprocessing.